Dawn of the New Age
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Basically what would happen to our wonderful Glee characters if the Bill of Rights was torn apart. Rated T. Klaine and Brittana.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey all! Izzy here! So I have returned with more Klaine, and a bonus of Brittana! Yeah! This one came to me yesterday as I was re-watching a video I had watched in my World History class last year. The video, for anyone wondering, is called Future Fright: Losing Our Bill of Rights. I'll warn you in advance though, that shit is crazy. So I was lying awake in bed last night wondering: What if Klaine had to survive in a world like that? And then of course I was like: Well I have to add Brittana as well to make it more fun, so, yeah here it is. This first little thing is going to be the introduction, and then I'll also post the first chapter tonight. So yeah, enjoy people!**

**Dawn of the New Age**

**Intro**

It had happened in the year of 2021. Collins had been elected as president with the promise of bringing America back to the way it used to be. Up to that point, America's economy had been slowly deteriorating, and unemployment rates were very high. Everyone had rushed to vote for Collins. No one had known at the time just how much worse it would get with Collins as president of the United States.

It began slowly, first with the government censuring public television, radio, and press. No one thought much of this at first. People began to get a little wary when Collins had gone a step further and passed a law requiring citizens to have special licenses for land line phones and internet access. Cell phones and any other electronic devices besides laptops and desktops were banned completely.

Then, the nation had lost it when Collins had declared women to be the sole property of their men. Women were required by law to wear a standardized blue gown, cap, and pants. Almost like a hospital uniform, only they weren't allowed to take it off. Ever. Women were also to stay in the house. They were not allowed out unless they were accompanied by a man.

Everything fell downhill from there. Trials for criminals were no longer held; the government could leave you in jail as long as they wished. The Bill of Rights was torn to shreds by Collins himself, votes for election were now watched, and no one was allowed to leave the country without government approval.

It wasn't long before the Resistance started popping up. The Resistance, more commonly known as the Rebels, was a group formed mostly by women to try and gain back America's freedom. The Rebels trained hard and fought all those who opposed to giving them their rights.

It didn't take long for the government to come up with the perfect solution for this: train kids to fight the Rebels. Soon after that, young boys playing outside were taken and trained to fight Rebels. Since the Rebels were made up mostly of women, they'd have a harder time killing little boys than killing grown adult men.

This is where our story begins. In the year 2024, just three years after Collins took over, in the small town of Lima Ohio.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And so begins Chapter 1. Enjoy! WAIT! For those of you wondering, I just decided to leave everyone in senior or junior year of high school, because it's easier. Okay, NOW enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel was sitting on the couch, staring in anticipation at his watch. The first members should be arriving soon, he thought to himself. He was already dressed in his usual attire: a plain t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He vaguely remembered the time before Collins, when he used to dress fashionably. But ever since he'd taken over as president and made his views on homosexuality very clear, Kurt had taken great lengths to protect not only himself, but his family, and now, his boyfriend. The two of them had been dating since sophomore year, and Kurt knew he'd die before letting anything happen to Blaine.

Of course, his wardrobe wasn't the only thing to change. Kurt had always had a naturally high voice, so in order for him to be able to keep up the façade of straight, he lowered his voice considerably. He rarely spoke in his normal voice anymore, mainly out of habit. Blaine was one of the few people who had heard his real voice, but how often he heard it was rare. Of course, Blaine understood the precautions Kurt had taken and didn't seem to question it. As long as Kurt was okay, Blaine was okay, and vice versa.

"Are they here yet?" asked a quiet voice.

Kurt started, coming out of his thoughts as he turned to Finn, his stepbrother.

He sat up on his knees, turning to look out the blinds of the window again. "No, I don't see anyone yet," he murmured.

Finn let out a quiet, "oh," of worry, and sat on the couch with him.

"Wait! I see Rachel," Kurt said, spotting her hurrying up to the back door from her hiding place in the bushes.

"Oh thank god," Finn sighed in relief, getting up and going to open the door for her.

"Finn? Kurt?" a voice asked, and Kurt turned to see his dad and stepmother walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Rachel just got here. Finn went to meet her at the door," Kurt said.

"Oh good. Anyone else yet?" Burt asked, sitting on the couch opposite of Kurt with Carole.

Kurt shook his head, staring out the window again. It was strange. Blaine was usually the first one to arrive before Rachel.

"Maybe he's just late , sweetie," Carole murmured in her calm, gentle voice, reading his mind instantly.

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt mumbled.

Rachel walked in with Finn. "Hi, Kurt!" she smiled, hugging him. She, like Carole, was in the standardized blue outfit that all women were forced to wear.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt said, hugging back just as the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Finn said, rushing into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Blaine's not here yet?" Rachel asked.

Before Kurt could answer, Finn came back in. "Kurt? It's Blaine!"

Kurt rushed off the couch and in to the hallway. He knew he'd have to be careful with what he said on the phone. All phone calls were monitored and he couldn't afford to let anything happen to Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine's voice was falsely cheery.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt replied. "What's up?" That was code for, 'why aren't you at the meeting?'

"Oh, would you believe it? I heard there was a Resistance meeting a few houses from mine and the police are just _everywhere _around the neighborhood," Blaine let out a little laugh. "I mean seriously, what's with all the meetings? Why don't they just learn to agree with Collins's ways, you know?"

"I don't understand it either," Kurt replied, quickly understanding the situation. "Collins is a _great _president!" He nearly vomited having to say that, but he got through it. "So I guess that means you can't come out for lunch with me and the guys?"

"Nah, not today. Let's try for tomorrow though?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. See you then," Kurt said.

"See you," Blaine replied, and they hung up.

"I hated having to say that bullshit," Kurt grumbled, walking back into the living room.

Burt chuckled. "I know you did kiddo, but look who else showed up."

"Hey Puck, hey Santana, hey Britt," Kurt smiled at the three. "Anyone run into any of the others along the way? Blaine's not coming. There was a Resistance meeting a few houses from his and those bastards we're forced to call police are swarming all around that area.

"Mercedes lives around there. She may have trouble getting out. Quinn's coming though. She'll just be late. She got in a bit of trouble last night for arguing with her dad. He called law enforcement on her and they reprimanded her and now she's not allowed out of the house the rest of the week except for school. So she's sneaking out," Santana said. "As for Mike and Tina, I don't know," she shook her head.

"Tina's in prison," Puck replied. "She wore civilian clothes yesterday and was caught outdoors without a man. Tina's dad told Mike who told me, so Mike and her dad are trying to get her out now. He won't be coming."

"Okay. I guess we can start then. Someone can catch the others up when they get here," Kurt said.

"Sounds great," Finn replied.

"Let's get started then," Burt stood up, and the meeting began.


End file.
